


Heavy

by Attaining



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Theonsa Week, all the cool kids are resurrected, post-series fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaining/pseuds/Attaining
Summary: Theonsa drabbles for Theonsa Week.The gods are angry the Three Eyed Raven beat them at their own game and resurrect champions to remove him from power. Theon reunites with Sansa. A story told in drabbles.





	1. Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I started and abandoned a bunch of things and nothing was coming for Theonsa Week, but I wanted to participate! So when all else fails, DRABBLE IT. These are rough to be timely.
> 
> Each drabble is in the same setting, progressing a little story so they should be read as chapters. Teeny tiny chapters.
> 
> Themes: Identity, stories, family, dreams, steel, touch, return, death

They crowned her Queen in the North, yet she went to her bed alone. She dined alone. She ruled alone. She remembered his hesitant gaze, Theon’s gentle touch before they parted for the final time. It was only her hand in his, but she saw her life in his eyes. The little bird and the landed squidling, battles laid across their flesh, twin stories under furs. Only he had seen. Only he would see. She would have no other lord, and she could not have him. She was the Queen in the North, alone. 


	2. Stories

They said he washed up on the shores of Pyke, his body half wrapped in kelp and sea stars. They said he spoke strange words and stood facing them all, his torn body on display, a great impression of a tentacle across his bare chest. They said his skin was tinged blue and when he spoke, water fell from his lips. They said a kraken rose from the sea as he stood and every ironman gathered at the shores knelt before him. They said he was the Drowned God Himself.

But when the raven reached her rookery in Yara Greyjoy’s tight hand, it only said, “Theon is alive.”


	3. Family

She saw him in her dreams after the raven came. He stood, his soft curls blowing in the winter air. Theon held himself high, proud, but he had been gentled by the world. She wanted to remember him this way. Silently, he led her through the godswood to the weirwood tree. Under its great branches, two children played. She asked, “Who are they?”

Sansa hardly noticed his small smile as he brushed her hair from her eyes. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It was no matter. She looked at the children, and a small voice inside her spoke its truth:  _ They’re ours. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to write a longer AU undoing the outcome of S8 without changing the events, where folx (Theon, Missandei, Jaime, Dany) were resurrected by very angry gods to temper the 3ER who had manipulated everyone into acting outside their character to seize power. But writer's block happened. These drabbles are that verse.


	4. Dreams

Though Shae had reassured her it was nothing to be ashamed of, Sansa dipped her face under the water hoping her tinged red cheeks would cool. But when she closed her eyes, she remembered. Calloused hands from the bow drew up her skirts, teeth grazing at her supple neck. He smiled into her hair and filled her like a sword in its sheath. She shivered against him, taken. “My lady, what would your lord father say?” But in her dream, Sansa did not care so long as Theon did not stop. As she neared the shores of Pyke years later, she promised to make such dreams real.


	5. Steel

The pin was steel and cold when she fastened it on his breast. Somehow, it had not melted in the fires. It blackened, like his bones, but it did not yield. He turned to her on the shores of Pyke, a champion of the Drowned God in the war against the Raven, who had stolen her brother’s body. She had no words as he embraced her, no sound that could leave her lips. Steel could not be forged without iron, she thought, and I am steel. Sansa drew the wolf head and pinned with it her affections.


	6. Touch

His touch warmed a part of her she thought long dead. Never did Sansa think she would yearn for a man’s hands on her, not after the parade of failed matches led her to Ramsay Bolton. But in the damp towers of Pyke, he found her treasure and revealed it. Each ounce of care she had stowed away, the compassion of her girlhood buried deep; he found it and drew it from her in long kisses. His touch was gentle and she recalled his bravery in death. The Prince of Pyke and she would sing songs of him for his hands to never leave her skin.


	7. Return

Later, after the War of the Gods had settled, Sansa welcomed Yara to Winterfell, returning her husband to her. She watched as she tended Theon’s wounds, aided him to stand on his bad foot. 

Sansa warmed to her despite herself. “He’s softened your hard edges, sister, hasn’t he?”

“As much mine as yours,” Yara replied when they had put him to bed with milk of the poppy. Soon, she would tend to her Dragon Queen, resurrected and redeemed after the Raven’s manipulations had been revealed. “He’s been chosen by our God. There is not a man on the Islands who would not heed his words, but all he speaks of is you.”


	8. Death

She finished buckling the straps and kissed away the shame she knew he guarded. Five years since Bran was saved and Gendry was placed on the throne, Arya the begrudging queen. Daenerys ruled Essos and Yara the Iron Islands. Sansa laid back on the winter furs, her breasts awaiting his skilled fingers. Theon stroked the leather device he wore, slicked with oil, and said with awe, “You will be the death of me.” 

Her smile was wicked as she pulled him closer by his harness. “After it has been my turn to wear it and you to receive it.” 

His lips tugged in a small smirk. She sighed as he entered her, capturing his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! It wasn't perfect, the pacing wasn't ideal, but it was fun to write. I hope it treated you okay! Happy Theonsa Week! There will be no sad endings here!
> 
> Not sure if I will end up writing this as the long-fit it deserves, but anyone who wants to run with the idea is welcome to.


End file.
